


Mine

by WiznerdTheEagle



Series: Arrangement, Can You Imagine? [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Crowley Asks Questions, Getting Together, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Canon, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Song Parody, did I intend for this to become a study of Crowley's curiosity? nope, is that what it became anyway? apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiznerdTheEagle/pseuds/WiznerdTheEagle
Summary: Mine by Taylor Swift rewritten to be from Crowley's perspective, reflecting after the Apoca-lapse.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> As promised (warned?), we're back to Taylor Swift. I still have 1-3 of these left (depending on inspiration). I have too much fun writing Crowley.
> 
> It's always better to listen to the song while reading. The lyrics fit smoothly - guaranteed!
> 
> *Disclaimer: I do not own Mine by Taylor Swift or Good Omens*

You were an angel guarding Eden from my efforts  
Keeping any questions inside  
I was a demon with a fear of fallin'  
Wanting answers for everything, never satisfied

I say, "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lying on your couch  
The moment I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now

Do you remember when we listened to the first thunder  
You put your wing over me for the first time  
You caught the interest of a snake who can't help but wonder  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a bunch of my things at your place  
You like my questions though you still pretend you don't share 'em  
But I can always see the truth in your face

It was the end of days  
We had nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about

Do you remember when we listened to the first thunder  
You put your wing over me for the first time  
You caught the interest of a snake who can't help but wonder  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember eating oysters that Roman summer?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You caught the interest of a snake who can't help but wonder  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

It all came down to that fight  
The Horsefolks and Them  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I felt him coming and you picked up the sword you gave away  
Braced myself to be threatened  
'Cause that's what they'd want from you  
But you lowered your weapon  
You said, "If you give up we'll be through"

You said, "I remember when the bombs echoed 'round like thunder  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a snake who can't help but wonder  
He is the best thing that's ever been mine"

Hold on, we can last  
Hold on, never turn back

(Hold on)  
You held the interest of a snake who can't help but wonder  
(Hold on)  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

(Hold on)  
And I believe it  
(Hold on)  
We're gonna make it now  
(Hold on)  
And I can see it  
(Yes, yes)  
I can see it now

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love hearing what's on your mind.
> 
> -Wiznerd


End file.
